Going messy?
by Yentl -o
Summary: What if Rui and Tsukushi were siblings? Tsukusa enters later in the story... Pls review if u like.


My first time. And pls this ain't mine copyright. Only borrowing. Hope u'll like it thx.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mom! I'm back!"  
  
"Tsukushi. I've got something to tell you. But will you promise that you'll forgive me?"  
  
"Mom. I'm I such a person? Of course I will forgive you, for I only have you now. If you don't care about me, no one will."  
  
"But will you give your consent?"  
  
"Well, it depends."  
  
"Okay Tsukushi. I am going to remarry."  
  
"What! What do you mean by this? Don't you want me anymore?" I ran towards the door and slam it behind me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The word 'remarry' still echoed in my mind. Why? Doesn't she love Dad anymore? How can she love somebody else? What about me? She doesn't want me as well? I only have her. Why?  
  
The night was silent but my heart was pumping hard with anger and sadness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Ding Dong.'  
  
"Who's there?" Walking over towards the door.  
  
"Oh. Tsukushi. Are you looking for Yuki? Come in. It's cold outside tonight." Closing the door behind her.  
  
"Yuki... Tsukushi is here. Come down."  
  
"Yap Mom! I'll be right down!"  
  
"Hey! It's been so long since you came to my house!"  
  
"Yap Yuki. Can we go up to your room to talk?"  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
We went up to her room and closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yuki. Can I stay here for a week?"  
  
"Sure. But are you under some pressure or what? You don't look like your usual self."  
  
Tears begin to flow freely down my eyes. My heart was overwhelmed by sadness instead of anger. I thought I will be angry. But I wasn't.  
  
"Yuki. My Mom wants to remarry. She doesn't want me anymore!" I sobbed.  
  
"Tsukushi. Don't cry. No parents will want abandon their child in any way or another." She said softly.  
  
"But why does she have to remarry? She already has me. Why does she want another stranger to accompany her?"  
  
"You have already grown up. One day you'll fall in love and get married."  
  
"I know. But, it's too sudden."  
  
"Love is blind you know? And I believe that you Mom has consider this for a very long time. You have to believe your Mom. That she will not let you down or leave you. It's been years since your Dad died in an accident. Your Mom's heart was vulnerable then. She needs somebody to be there for her and take care of her. You have to try to understand and stand at her point of view. You have to forgive your Mom Tsukushi."  
  
"I'll heal your advice. But will you let me stay tonight? It's been such a long time since I came to your house. Not to say stay overnight!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning Tsukushi. Had a good night sleep?"  
  
"Ya morning. It was great. Sorry to bother you. I'll be going later in the afternoon. I'll go wash up."  
  
"Okay. The towel and the toothbrush is new. Then go down and have your breakfast."  
  
"Be right down! And thanks for everything. You're my hero."  
  
"Don't be so mushy will you?"  
  
"Tra la la.... I can't hear you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning Aunt. Sorry to bother you last night."  
  
"What to say! I welcome you. Or was Yuki or I terrible host? "  
  
"I don't mean that!"  
  
"I know. I was only joking. Come have your breakfast. "  
  
"It's delicious! How did you do this? You cook better then my mom!"  
  
"Really? Then eat more!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks Aunt. Sorry to bother."  
  
"There you go again."  
  
"Bye Yuki. Bye Aunt. Thanks a lot."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom! I'm back."  
  
"Tsukushi. I'm sorry. Forgive me. If you don't like me to remarry, I won't. Just don't leave me again."  
  
"Mom. I don't blame you. It's been so long since Dad died. I'm sure that he'll want you to be happy and find your happiness."  
  
"You really don't blame me?"  
  
"Yap. But before you marry him, I want to meet him first. I should at least know how he looks like."  
  
"Sure. I'll call him right away. But Tsukushi, he has a son who is two years older than you are."  
  
"Great. I have an elder brother. I've always wanted a brother. But I guess I hadn't wished for the correct age. Never mind. Ask his son out too then." 


End file.
